Ragnarok Cult
by Frosty chunky and insane
Summary: What happens when ghouls from across the globe gather to take down the doves in tokyo? What happens if some of them have a change of heart? What happens when titans of the ghoul world clash and the best doves in the world hunt them down like rabid dogs? What happens if anteku is caught in the middle? Lets find out.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The chosen few

**A/N: What happens when ghouls from across the globe gather to take down the doves in tokyo? What happens if some of them have a change of heart? What happens when titans of the ghoul world clash and the best doves in the world hunt them down like rabid dogs? What happens if anteku is caught in the middle? Lets find out.**

**Sydney: Australia**

"This is bullshit, what the fuck am i doing here? In case i wasn't clear the last hundred times you asked i dont do groups. I hate all of you and if this turns out to be a waste of time im eating every. Single. One. of. You." The women who spoke was pissed off, which wasn't anything knew. She was a short girl with long black hair that reached her lower back, she was dressed in a plain white butten up shirt and long black pants. One of her eyes looked blind due to an old injury however she had perfect vision.

Her name was unknown to everyone in the room, she went by the name the CCG gave her, Soul Reaper. Which was definatly well earned, she had killed a great deal of people, which was expected of a ghoul of her rank.

"Would you just relax for once, no one knows what this is about. This meeting was called by Primal." the deep voice of Robin echoed throughout the room, a few of the others gasped at the name. Soul reaper however did not, she didn't know who this guy was and didn't care.

"That name means nothing to me, i came as a curtesy and nothing more. Speaking of this asshole where even is he? Could he not be bothered to show up on time?" The other ghouls gasped again and she just got more pissed off.

"Ive been here the hole time, i like to watch people. Helps me determain who the problem children are." A deep suductive voice called out from just behind the pissed off Soul Reaper, the others in the room turned to it's source fear written on the faces.

"It's about damm time, look asshole you got some nerve makeing me wait. Im not known for my patience. This better be good or maybe ill eat you too." She threatened the newcomer, she wasn't afraid of him in the least.

"Ah if it isn't the Soul Reaper, the women who took on the Crimson Sythe and lived. Im honered." He responded without missing a beat, she just scoffed and turned away from him. He let out a short laugh and moved to stand in front of all th others. They took in his form, a tall man with grey hair in his mid twentys just like Soul Reaper. He had four braids in his hair that reached is chest, his clothing was casual and his face was rather handsom.

He decided it was time to speak to all present, he needed allies for what was to come. Though his true gole was to get the Soul Reaper, the others were not needed but would be welcomed either way.

"Alright ill get down to buisness, for those who dont know me the CCG call me Primal. I am a SSS-ranked ghoul from New York, and i am here on behalf of Ragnarok. It's a new group of S-plus ranked ghouls, we are in need of more members to carry out our objective." Before he could elaberate further the Soul Reaper interupted.

"For fucks sake i came all the way out here for this? This is such bullshit!" Primal sighed long and deep while she continued to spew insults at him, he decided to push on and ignore her for now.

"Our mission is to wipe out the doves, and to take out the puppet masters who pull their strings." Soul Reaper stopped her rant and looked to Primal, he looked dead serious and that got her attention. She wanted the CCG gone like all ghouls but never thought it possible, but what he said about the puppet masters got her attention.

"What does that mean exactly?" she asked in a serious tone.

"The CCG are not the ones in charge, i can not elaborate further unless you join our cause. I will say this much, Ragnarok is an organization on a globel scale. We are not large in size but we more than make up for it in strength. I will give you all ten minutes to make a choice." he left the room after that leaving the others to talk amongst themselfs, though Soul Reaper just kept to herself while she thought about what he had said. She had suspected for a while now that there was more to the CCG than the public knew, and she wanted to find out what it was, even if that ment joining a group.

When Primal stepped back into the room he was greeted with the sight of Robin and Soul Reaper, all the others had left. He was suprised she had stayed he was sure he would have had to track her down and offer her something more to get her to join.

"I welcome you both to Ragnarok, now i know the two of you must have questions and i shall answer what i can after we get on board our ship." he said simply

"What ship?" they both asked at the same time, Primal sighed this was going to be a long trip.

**Cargo ship: the ocean**

"What the fuck am i doing here? I should have just killed him and left but no… i had to let my curiosity get the better of me. It's not to late though i could still kill him." Soul Reaper had been ranting to herself for over an hour now and Robin was pissed off, she had done nothing but bitch and moan.

"Shut up." He said simply, she turned to him with a look of disbelife on her face.

"What did you just say to me?" Robin sighed and got in her face.

"I told you to shut up, im sick of hearing you complain."

"How brave of you… no it's stupid. I could kill you without any effort." She was actualy impressed with him, not many ever told her what to do and when they did they died.

"Yeah i know that, but i wont die without a fight. So go ahead and try it." Soul Reaper growled and was about to take his head off, or she would have but thats when Primal made his appearence. They hadn't seen him since they boarded the ship.

"Come now children theres no need for violence." This just further angerd Soul Reaper.

"Where the fuck have you been, i came with you for answers and you havent told us anything. So start talking or this ship wont make it to wherever it's going."

"Very well, our organization was founded by a rather wealthy individual. He asked me not to reveail his name, but he will meet with us once we arrive. The CCG are merly pawns in a much larger game, at the centre of this game is-"

**Tokyo: CCG HQ**

"Ladies and gentlmen welcome and thank you for comeing, im just going to get right to buisness here. Over the last few weeks high ranking ghouls have started dropping off the map all over the globe. Now normaly this wouldnt be any cause for concern, ghouls fight and kill eachother all the time after all. However some of these ghouls have been sighted here in tokyo, which is rather concerning." The speaker looked over the entire room, most if not all the best agents were gathered here, one of them stood up to speak.

"Which ones might i ask?" The man who spoke was Crimson Sythe, the best agent in Australia. He was a tall bald man with a thick black beard, in his thirtys.

"Purple eyes from Paris, The Hound from London and Soul Reaper from Sydney." the speaker said in an ominus tone.

The Crimson Sythe sat back down with a look of confusion on his face. The speaker cleard his throwt before he continued.

"Now we cant confirm this but we do have a theory, we think it's possible that a new ghoul organisation has been formed. And it consists of the ghouls who are disapearing across the globe, and that they for some reason are comeing here. which brings us to why you are all here, if the most dangourse ghouls in the world have gathered here we must destroy them. Thats why all of you are here now, we cant take the risk of them going unchecked."

This caused a sture in the crowed, they were murmering quietly to themselves. Another man stood up, in his fiftys with long grey hair, he was called whiplash.

"You mentions this was unconfirmed, yet you brought us all here. Which means if your wrong the ghouls are free to cause unchecked carnage back at our homelands. Why would you do something this stupide?" The speaker was afraid of this question, he didn't want to mention where this intel came from at all.

"Rest asured this information came from a reliable scource, we wouldnt have formed this task force over a bad feeling."

**Tokyo: Shipyard**

"God what a joke, stuck on a ship for god knows how long with you dipshits. Now im in fucking Japan, and on top of that you and this founder person are insane conspiricy nuts. Un-fucking belivable." Soul Reaper said as she stepped off the ship onto solid ground, she was not happy and she could see that the shipyard was deserted which was odd. The moon was out in full and the breeze was a cold but plesent on her face.

"We are not crazy… well most of us arnt." Primal stated plainly while he stretched his arms and his back, he took a deep breath of air and sighed contently, he liked this country a lot and it showed.

"Look i agreed to join you morons, but that dosnt mean i have to like or agree with you. You want me to kill someone just point. If you want me to depate conspiricys then you will be very disapointed." Soul Reaper was tired and wanted to sleep in a bed that didn't rock back and fourth with the large waves of the occean.

Primal was tired to and he knew Robin felt the same, there was a hotel not to far away that had been booked in advance of their arrivel.

"Not to far from here is a hotel, rooms have already been aranged. Lets get some decent rest and regroup tomorrow afternoon."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Why are we here?

**Tokyo: Safe House**

Soul Reaper was so confused, this city was a hot zone of ghouls and all they could talk about on the news was an organ transplant. She couldn't wrap her head around the stupidity of it all, she wouldn't be so bothered by it if she wasn't so bored. She had been waiting for this founder person to arrive for an hour now so she was watching tv. Robin was asleep on the couch next to her and Primal was out on the roof keeping watch, she honestly didn't care anymore and was debating eating them both.

The front door opened slowly and a rather good looking man with long bright orange hair stepped inside followed closely by Primal. Soul reaper didn't stand but she muted the tv, and shoved Robin which woke him up.

"I'm glad to meet you both, my name is Zangetsu and I am the founder." His voice was smooth and deep, and he spoke with confidence.

"Please don't start talking about your crazy theories, i don't think i can handle anymore." Soul Reaper said this with a condescending tone, she really didn't want to hear anymore about that shit.

"Primal told me of your disbelief so i will not speak of it with you." She let out a grateful sigh, Zangetsu wenton to explain how Ragnarok was organised and who the major players were. This actually surprised Soul Reaper. There were quite a lot of SS-ranked ghouls and five SSS-ranked ghouls. She wasn't expecting more than two or three tops, but five. Maybe they could bring down the CCG after all.

**Time skip: underground tunnels**

Soul Reaper was staring at her new prey and her mouth was overflowing with saliva, he was only metres away. The White Reaper himself, in order to send a message to the world Ragnarok's first target was Japan's number one monster. She was in hiding with the others, only the best could take him on. She had her mask on, a black skull with a single horn on the top and she was wearing her long black cloak that had random words all over it in a rainbow of different colours.

All at once they stepped out of the shadows ready to pounce, but light suddenly filled the tunnel. Soul Reaper was now worried, in front of her was the White Reaper and next to him was the Crimson Scythe. behind her was Whiplash and to her left was The Hammer. With more and more coming into view with each passing second, they had been set up. Once she figured out who she would kill them as slow as possible.

"Look at these boys, a SSS-ranked buffet. Zangetsu the monster of Osaka, Primal the beast of New York, Soul Reaper the rage of Sydney, The Hound devourer of London and Purple Eyes the siren of Paris." The man who spoke was the Crimson Scythe.

**Tokyo: Unknown Location**

Soul Reaper had been running for hours, she stole a car and drove for a few more hours. Then she started jumping from rooftop to rooftop until she collapsed and dropped to the ground in an alleyway of some kind, she landed on a pile of trash. She was injured, pissed off and for the first time in years afraid. Crimson Scythe had sliced open her back and another investigator had stabbed her in the chest just barely missing her heart. Her leg had almost been cut off and her hand had been stabbed with a large knife.

She was feeling light headed, she was close to death and she knew if she didn't find a place to rest or she would die. She didn't know who had set them up but she would figure it out if it was the last thing she did, but first she needed to get through the night.

She was watching the street, she could hear someone walking about to pass the ally she was hiding in. as the human came into view Soul Reaper grabbed and dragged the human into the shadows of the ally. She covered his mouth with her injured hand to prevent anyone hearing what was about to happen. The human was struggling but even in her injured state she was too strong, she was about to take a bite but she suddenly couldn't feel her legs. She started to fade in and out of consciousness while still trying to hold the panicked human. She didn't remember when it happened but she was now on the ground face first in her own blood.

"Shit… I guess this… is… it."

Soul Reaper was slowly gaining her senses back, she was alive somehow and she was in pain. She could feel her wounds throbbing and she also felt warm, and something soft pressing against her back. She slowly opened her eyes, she could see a roof and light above her. She looked to the left and saw a window with the curtains closed. She looked right and saw a door that led to a hallway, then she looked down at herself.

She was on a small bed with a blanket over her, she lifted the covers and took in her body. She was naked and covered in bandages, her wounds were not bleeding but they werent healed yet. She looked to the nightstand next to the bed and saw a change of clothes folded neatly with a note on top. She picked up the note though she didn't know why since she couldn't read, the page had meaningless markings on it and a small picture of a cat at the bottom.

"What the fuck is going on, did Zangetsu find me?" She asked herself under her breath, she entered the hallway making no noise as she walked. She checked the rooms along the hallway but they were empty of people, she moved into the living room. She looked to the empty couch and the small tv that was running the news on mute. She heard the sound of breaking glass and snapped her head to the sound, her eyes shifting from pale to red and the whites turned black.

"Umm… your awake, and your… not wearing any clothes." It was the human human from the ally, he had dropped what looked to be a glass of water. She was very confused now, she had tried to kill him and he had, saved her? He was blushing and scratching his cheek.

She lunged at him, grabbing his shirt but before she could do more she collapsed in pain. She clutched her chest and muffled her cry of pain by biting her hand. The human put his hand on her shoulder and knelt down.

"Be careful your safe, but if you don't relax your wounds won't heal. Actually they might I honestly have no clue, but you should still relax." Soul Reaper was dumbfounded this human was actually, well she didn't know how to describe it. She looked up at the human, he had short messy orange hair and a relaxed face.

"Why?" Was all she could bring herself to say.

"Well to be honest I'm not really sure." He answered honestly, Soul Reaper thought this man was insane.

"You have got to be the dumbest human i've ever met, seriously you must be fucking brain."

"Well you might be right, but that's just who I am." He started laughing at his own answer.

"You know that i might just eat you, it will help me heal faster." She said in a cold tone as she stood up.

"If that happens I guess it's my own fault."

"I would like to know the name of the biggest dipshit on earth." Soul Reaper said whilst turning her back on him. His easy smile dropped off his face for a second.

"You didn't read my note, I left it on the nightstand."

"I can't read, what did it say." The man looked at her before he grinned from ear to ear.

"It said hi my names Hideyoshi Nagachika and your welcome, here's some clothes and the shower is down the hall. And before you ask your clothes had blood all over them so I had to ditch them." Soul Reaper smirked at this complete dumb ass and walked to the room she awoke in,


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Road to recovery

**Humans House: 20th Ward**

After the Soul Reaper had a shower and changed into the clothes the stupid human had provided she looked at herself in the mirror. The clothes were loose and baggy on her but not so much that it was very noticeable, her wounds were healing slowly and she was hungry. She hadn't eaten in a long while so she couldn't heal very fast right now, she thought about eating the human in his own home. But she honestly didn't want too, she didn't eat humans very often, usually just ghoul meat.

Something about the human just made her curious, he might have been one of the ghoul fanatics she had heard about before but he didn't seem the type. Maybe he knows other ghouls and that's why he isn't afraid to help her, although if he knew who she was he probably wouldn't have helped her. It's one thing to help a ghoul, it's a totally different thing to help a SSS-rank ghoul.

She stepped out of the bathroom and was greeted to the smell of coffee, she felt weak and the thought of that delicious drink made her feel a little better. She walked out to the kitchen, her eyes still red and black looking menacing, she spotted the human with a coffee in his hand and a second mug seemingly for her. This confused her to no end, did he know ghouls liked coffee?

"I made you one, figured you could use it." He said without any sense of fear for the glowing red eyes staring right at him. She took a seat and grabbed the mug before speaking.

"What makes you think i want one, i'm a ghoul." She said with a hint of malice in her voice.

"Oh… ah… right how stupid of me." He stuttered nervously, Soul Reaper knew he slipped up. Him giving her a coffee means he knew ghouls liked them, which meant he knew others.

"You know don't you." It wasn't phrased as a question more a statement.

"I don't know what you mean." Soul Reaper cut him off before he could go on.

"Don't bother, it would explain why you helped me. You know at least one ghoul, otherwise you wouldn't have made me coffee." He sighed

"Alright yes… I know some others." Soul Reaper nodded her head and took a sip of the steaming beverage, her eyes returning to their usual pale states.

"So tell me about them." He looked at her nervously.

"I can't." She another sip of the coffee, it wasn't great but it wasn't too bad.

"Why not? I'm not going to report it to the CCG." He looked down at his own mug before he responded.

"They… don't know that i know." This got her full attention, he knew ghouls but they didn't know he was aware they weren't human. He could have turned them in but he just kept quiet about it.

"How long have you known?"

"It's been a while." Soul Reaper finished off her coffee and looked at this human, she wondered if these ghouls could get her some information.

"Tell me about them." The human looked troubled for a moment.

"Why are you so interested?" She thought about this for a second.

"I might need a little help with something." He hummed to himself before he looked into her eyes.

"How about you tell me about yourself first, i don't know if i can trust you with their safety." She looked at him in silence, was he really so concerned for ghouls? If he was then why? He seemed to care for them more than himself since he saved her after she had tried to eat him.

"Im known in my country as the Soul Reaper, i'm a SSS-rank ghoul. I'm more than likely the strongest ghoul you will ever meet." He didn't flinch which surprised her, he smirked at her which even further surprised her.

"I was right! I knew it!" Soul Reaper just stared at him without making a move to speak. The human then continued. "I heard your accent so i did a little digging, Soul Reaper sightings in Sydney have stopped. And you look almost exactly like the picture the CCG has online." This just confused her even more, he knew who she was yet he didn't seem to care.

"If you knew already why the fuck did you bother asking?"

"I didn't know for sure." She sighed to herself before she leaned back.

"Your turn to share." He shook his head as he spoke.

"You didn't tell me anything to make me trust that you wont hurt them." She growled annoyed at his refusal to talk.

"I want information, that's all."

"Tell you what, there's a nice coffee shop nearby, Anteku. Go grab a drink tomorrow sometime." She was about to argue but realised he was making a compromise, she nodded her head and stood up.

"Wait what's your name? Your real one."

"That's none of your business."

**20th Ward: Anteku**

While sitting at the bar drinking her coffee Soul Reaper took in the scents around her, ghouls loved this place apparently since the scent was so strong. She could smell humans too, even Hide which was a little jarring. She didn't remember when she memorised his scent, she was the only customer in at the moment.

The serving girl, Touka, was cleaning some glasses behind the bar and the guy with the eye patch, Kaneki, was wiping some tables down. He smelled so strange, ghoul and also human, it was a rather enticing smell. She sniffed quietly taking in the smell of Touka, definitely a ghoul. She finished off her drink and took a deep breath, she didn't like asking for help, hated it even but she had to get some info.

"I don't suppose either of you know where i can get some gossip do you?" Touka and Kaneki shared a look with each other for a second.

"Show me your eyes" Touka said with authority. Soul Reaper changed her eyes from pale to black and red for a moment then back again. 

"Good enough?" She asked sarcastically.

"Helter Skelter, i'll write the address down for you." Soul Reaper was about to tell her no because she couldn't read, but then she remembered Hide. he could read it for her and show her on a map or something, she thought it strange she was even considering this, she never intended to see him again after she left.

She looked over to Kaneki, he smelled strong and also female? It was such a strange mixture. He caught her staring and smiled nervously and went back to work.

"You new to the ward?" The question came from Touka who had finished washing and started cleaning the bar.

"You could say that." Soul Reaper answered.

"I hope you aren't planning on causing trouble here."

"I never plan to cause trouble, it just tends to happen around me." Touka laughed briefly at that and kept working.

**14th Ward: Helter Skelter**

Hide had been happy to help her with directions to the bar, which Soul Reaper continued to find strange but was willing to play along for now. She had arrived at the bar late into the night, it was closed but she walked in anyway. She was greeted to the sight of a tall white haired man with a serious expression, a black haired man covered in tattoos and piercings and a red headed woman in nice clothes.

She knew from the smell that they were all ghouls and that at least two of them were very strong. They all looked up when she entered and the woman smiled brightly and stood up to speak.

"Come in, come in. I've been waiting for you all night." She seemed way to happy in Soul Reapers opinion.

"You knew I was coming?"

"Of course, I'm very close to the ghouls in the 20th ward. They gave me the heads up that someone new was coming to see me, so what can i help you with." Soul Reaper took a seat next to her, the red head handed her a glass of blood, she took a sip and spoke.

"At the risk of wasting my time, I was recently betrayed by someone. I want to know who and why." The red head was waiting for more but when it didn't come she spoke up.

"I need more than that." Soul Reaper sighed and took a big gulp of the blood before she continued.

"I was part of a group called Ragnarok, we were set up and ambushed by the CCG." The red head hummed to herself for a few seconds.

"Give me some time, ill do some digging. I'll send word to Anteku when i have something for you."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Siren

**Underground Tunnels**

Purple Eyes was waiting for the fight to begin, the tension was so high you could practically see it in the air. She was dressed in her flowing purple and white dress and was wearing her white flower mask, she was ready for a fight.

She activated her Kagune, her eyes turned black and purple and six bright purple tentacles came shooting out of her lower back. She had always loved her unique eyes, she didn't know why but they had always been purple instead of the usual red. But now was not the time for reminiscing, now was the time for blood.

Then all hell broke loose, she charged at the nearest dove and impaled him through the chest. She looked to her right and watched as The Hound was cut in half, Purple eyes growled and dived onto the dove who had done it and tore out his throat with one bite. She felt a sharp pain and looked to see Whiplash had cut off two of her tentacles, she lunged at him at the same time as Zangetsu and managed to stab him through the gut with one of her tentacles while he stabbed him through the thigh with his fist.

She jumped away from Whiplash as a massive hammer came crashing down on the spot she was just standing in, she turned her attention to the White Reaper. He was in battle with Primal and she decided to take the chance at finishing him off, she charged at him wrapping her remaining tentacles together to make one large one. She thrust it towards the White Reapers back, he side stepped this attack without even glancing at her. Her attack went into Primals chest, she thought this would have killed him but he didn't even look like he was in pain. He just pulled her tentacle out and jumped back, Purple Eyes tried to follow but she was stuck.

A black spike was coming from the floor, it had gone through her leg and held her in place. Three more spikes hit her and lifted her into the air, one went through her chest another went through her arm and the last went through her head. She decided to play dead since it looked as though she had been killed, she heard the fighting die down and the humans gave chase further into the tunnels.

Once the coast was clear she removed herself from the spikes and took off running through the darkness, her injuries healed in a matter of moments. Once she had gotten to a safe distance she went to the surface, she wanted to know what had gone wrong. It looked like a set up but she couldn't think of anyone who would do it. She knew Primal would never do it, Purple Eyes had gotten to know him very well since she joined up. She even knew his real name and he hers, she didn't know the others nearly as well though.

She found a crappy looking hotel and broke into one of the rooms to hide out for the night. She thought about how fast the Hound had died, cut in half and killed in a matter of seconds. She didn't know how many had survived if any but she wouldn't be going back to Ragnarok until she knew what happened. She took off her half ruined mask and her bloodied and damaged clothes, she stepped into the shower and washed herself down.

**4th Ward: HySy Mask Studios**

Purple Eyes had been told of this place in case her mask was ever damaged or lost in battle, good thing too since that's exactly what happened. She hadn't realized how bad the 4th ward was until she walked through it looking for the shop, she had already seen two ghouls eating another ghoul. The smell reminded her of home, she smiled at her memories and entered the store.

She took in the masks all over the place, all looked rather unique and well made. She could smell rubber and glue, leather and plastic, blood and coffee. It was a rather pleasant combination of scents, she looked over to the owner of the store. A ghoul covered in tattoos and his eyes were red and black, she found this odd was he not worried about a human walking in and seeing his red eyes?

"Welcome, how may I help you today?" His voice was soft and pleasant, it sounded timid even. However she could tell just from looking at him that he was not a weak or shy ghoul.

"Hi there, I need my mask fixed." She pulled out her torn up mask and handed it to him, he held it lightly and turned it over taking in all the details. He hummed and stroked it gently and then sniffed it, he frowned a little before he looked at her and spoke.

"Not a bad design, but the materials leave a little to be desired. Would you be opposed to the idea of a new mask?" This took Purple Eyes by surprise, he seemed to have a great passion for his work. She thought about it for a moment, she loved her mask but she was curious as to what he had in mind.

"Alright, ill leave it to you." He guided her over to a seat while he took her measurements.

"Do you have a boyfriend or girlfriend?" He asked out of nowhere.

"No, why?" He stopped to write something down before he continued.

"It helps inspire me if i know more about you, what about a career, you have a job?" She simply shook her head.

"What's your favorite colour?" He asked while writing something else down.

"Purple." He nodded his head and took another measurement.

"Are you new around here? Your accent isn't from around here." She didn't say anything for a while, silently debating whether or not to tell him the truth. She sighed and figured he would find out since her mask wasn't hard to identify.

"I'm from France." He seemingly had finished her measurements and was snacking on an eyeball.

"What brings you here if you don't mind me asking."

"A friend." Was all she offered in return.

"Very well, it should take more than a few days. I'm thinking of adding a little colour to the mask but keeping the overall design, and of course better materials." She laughed a little at this, he seemed so focused.

"I trust it will be better than ever, thank you."

**4th Ward: Random Rooftop**

Purple Eyes was relaxing at the edge of the four story building she was on. Her legs were hanging off the edge and she was swinging them back and forth. She was thinking back to her time in Paris, when she was unknown to the CCG. Working in a brothel, she loved her time there. All the other working girls were like her family and she was truly happy.

But like most things involving ghouls it all came crashing down, she was found out and had to fight to live. She started using her beauty to get close to the investigators and kill them without ever having to fight. That's how she got her name Siren, she was an expert at luring people to their deaths. Over time she had managed to kill hundreds of investigators, this earned her the rank of SS.

When the high level doves started to come for her she fought them off each and every time. Once they realised she wasn't going to go down they formed a task force, it was made up of the country's best. During their assault on her only three doves out of thirty four survived. After this she earned her new rank of SSS.

She didn't join Ragnarok for any real reason, she was just bored and wanted something to do and it seemed fun. A bunch of SSS-ranked ghouls together whats not to love about that, as far as she knew it had never happened before. She didn't know the Hound very well and on top of that she really didn't like him, he was a prick. She liked Primal he was handsome and charming, she also liked Zangetsu though he wasn't as nice as Primal he was still a kind man. She had mixed feelings about Soul Reaper though, the women hardly spoke and when she did it was usually rude. But she couldn't help feeling drawn to her, they were the only two girls who were SSS-rank after all.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The news

**20th Ward: Anteku**

Soul Reaper had been going to Antekue for the past week, she still hadn't heard anything that she could use. She did learn a few things about the local area, a rate ss ghoul called the Binge Eater had gone missing along with a rate s ghoul called the Gourmet. She had also heard rumors of a ghoul group called Agori Tree, they were waging war on the doves.

She walked into the shop that she had grown to really like in the past few days, not just for the amazing coffee. The people and the smells that came through the store were something special. She didn't talk much while she was there, only Touka and Kaneki. Partly because she actually liked Touka, she was a lot like herself after all. As for Kaneki, she just found him interesting, his scent and personality seemed completely opposite.

This time when she went to the bar to speak to Kaneki he just pointed to a door that swung open, Touka on the other side waving her to follow. Soul Reaper followed her with a smirk, she was finally going to get something out of all this, maybe it won't be what she expects or maybe it won't be anything but at least it will be a step in the right direction.

She was led into a sitting room, there were a few couches, a table and a cabinet with items inside. The redhead from the bar was sitting on one of them, she was waving very happily at Soul Reaper which could be taken as good or bad. The white haired man from the bar was also there, leaning on the wall with his arms crossed over his chest.

Soul Reaper took a seat opposite the Redhead and leaned forward, she was looking forward to this a little too much, revenge was a great motivator.

"Hey there! You look great, so before I get down to it I need some payment." Soul Reaper leaned back on the couch and sighed, she hated this part.

"Who do I need to kill?" She heard Touka snigger behind her, she hadn't realised she stayed.

"No one, or rather no one yet. It's a future favour, to be cashed at any time." Soul Reaper really didn't care about whatever this favour was.

"Yeah sure whatever just tell me who set me up."

"Well I spoke to a few of my contacts, and well… I wasn't able to find out who it was or why." Soul Reaper was about to start yelling but was cut off.

"But… I found out that the CCG was tipped off about your organization before you arrived, so that leads me to believe whoever it was wasn't on the ship with you." Soul Reaper was now both impressed and concerned, she never mentioned when she arrived or how or who with yet this women had figured it all out.

"How?..." But before she could continue the redhead spoke again.

"Please, information is my business. Also I don't know if you care but… your old terf is being turned into a bloodbath. The other ghouls really want it for themselves." Soul Reaper was once again impressed, she had found out who she was and where she was from too. The human had as well but he had seen her in her gear and mask so that made sense.

"Alright so that narrows it down, guess that means i have two people i can trust."

**20th Ward: Random Rooftop**

She was at a loss, she had her information and she knew that at the very least Robin and Primal could be trusted. But she had no idea where they were or if they were even alive, she didn't know where any of Ragnarok's other safehouses were. She could head back to the one she knew but she wasn't sure if it was being watched by the doves or not, so here she was, not sure where to go or what to do.

She wanted to kill whoever had set her up but she had no way to go about it, she also wanted to know why they had done it. Why work with the doves? They wanted all ghouls dead so they were sure to betray the ghoul who was helping them right? Or was what Primal told her really true? If it was then it makes sense as to why and how they would work with the CCG.

She also wondered who was still alive, she saw the Hound get cut in half so he was probably dead. She saw Purple Eyes get impaled through the chest and head so she was most likely dead too. She saw Primals chest get destroyed but he didn't even flinch, she figured he was still alive and well somewhere. Zangetsu… She didn't know what to think about him, he was fast and strong and killed more doves than any of them so he might have survived.

She needed to find them and the only person who could do that was the annoyingly happy redhead.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Making a move

**20th Ward: Street Corner **

Soul Reaper was leaning against a wall trying to relax, she was also trying to think of a way to move forward. She was wondering if asking that annoying girl for more intel was a good idea or not, she didn't want to owe her more favors but there wasn't really a choice. She was brought out of her thoughts by a smell, it was ghouls and humans… no one human, a familiar scented human. But she only knew one human, and that was Hide.

She moved toward the scents to see if it was the ghouls from Anteiku, though she didn't recognise them. She moved through the back streets and alleys, she jumped to a nearby balcony to get a view of what was happening. She was surprised to see a group of three ghouls in jumpsuits surrounding Hide, she watched in mild interest curious to see how it played out.

As Hide backed himself into a dead end he had sealed his fate, she wondered if he could talk himself out of it but it seemed unlikely. As they closed in on him she was stuck with a thought, he had figured out who she was so maybe he could find Primal for her. He did save her life so she owed him one, if she saved him now they would be even.

She didn't want him to die was the end result of her thoughts, all this passed through her mind in a second. She jumped onto the railing of the balcony and lept towards the group beneath her. She landed in between the ghouls and Hide, she crossed her arms over her chest and smiled at them. The apparent leader of the group threw a punch at Soul Reaper, she didn't move an inch as the fist connected with her cheek. The ghouls took a step back in fear as she simply took the hit and glared at them with murderous rage.

She Cracked her knuckles and popped her neck, then her upper back exploded with her fleshy kagune. She only let out one limb of it but it was more than enough, it took the shape of a large muscular black and crimson arm, she used it to brush a strand of hair out of her eyes then clenched it's fist. She charged at the closest ghoul and kneed him in the stomach then used her kagune to grab him around the throat, she crushed it with ease.

The two other ghouls tried to run but she grabbed one of them by the leg with her kagune and dragged him behind her as she caught up to the last one. She jumped on his back and tore out the back of his neck with her teeth killing him quickly. She turned her attention to the now upside down ghoul in her grasp, she dropped him and he started begging for his life. She just destroyed his head with her kagune, she ripped a few chunks of meat off of them and started to eat.

Hide looked on in horror and he took his chance to leave, he just walked away and Soul Reaper wasn't going to stop him. This was her first meal in a while and she was hungry. She would find him later and have him look for Primal or Robin, hopefully he wouldn't have a change of heart and tell the CCG about her but she didn't think he would. After all if he did all the other ghouls he knew would be put in danger.


End file.
